


Double-Shot of Espresso, Please.

by SweetsAndCaffeine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Student Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetsAndCaffeine/pseuds/SweetsAndCaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is curious about the fated vessel of his beloved big brother so he gets a job at a cafe near Stanford to learn a bit about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything to Stay Awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic since I was like 13 aaaand I'm 23 now....so....forgive me if it sucks.  
> Alsooo - I'm not sure if this scenario has already been done or not D: If it has I'm so so sorry.
> 
> AAAND I don't have anyone to pre-read my works so >.>;;;;; feel free to comment about anything that I should work on <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is hitting Sam hard and like every over-worked college kid: Sam needs his caffeine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't written anything for fun (meaning 99.9% of my works have been college essays) in years. YEARS. I mean like since I was probably about 14 or 15 at the oldest and I'm 23 now so XD It's been a really long time.
> 
> Basically what I'm trying to say is: Forgive me if it sucks and I really would appreciate feedback if it does D: Help?

The smell of old books and aromatic cafe beverages hung heavy in the stale air on the third floor of the library. Finals week loomed over the students of Stanford University as they spent what felt like endless hours hunched over book after book. The anxious silence was like a disease; it infected each and every student in the building. A student at a desk in the corner typed furiously on a netbook; her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. A study group gossiped in whispers that could almost be mistaken for the sound of the heat vents that were blasting at their feet. A few rows of books down a man had buried his face in his arm fast asleep. One particularly immature freshman decided it would be a good idea to try to play Jenga with his textbooks and unsurprisingly failed. The sleeping man’s head shot up and his body jerked to attention as the books came slamming down with a large crash. He squinted his eyes at the LED backlight that assaulted his visual receptors until his eyes adjusted and the laptop came into focus. A word document was open with nothing but the following words.

 

 

Sam Winchester

Law203

 

 

Sam sighed heavily. He had been in the library for hours and had yet to accomplish a single task. He glanced up at the clock and ran a hand through his messy hair. It was midnight and aside from his unplanned cat nap he hadn’t slept in about 22 hours. A student walked by carrying a steaming hot latte from the local cafe; Sam stared longingly. Gathering up his stuff, he decided it was time for another round of espresso from the local cafe.

 

As he approached the cafe the familiar scents of coffee, sweets, and breakfast wafted through a slightly ajar window. The door jingled joyfully as he entered and shuffled up to the counter. Other than a couple cuddled by the fireplace in the corner the cafe was deserted. The single employee set down his broom and happily rushed to the counter.

“Welcooome!” he practically sang with an unnaturally bright smile for someone working the graveyard shift, “What can I get for you tonight?” His over-enthusiasm for his job caused Sam to crack a smile, “A uh double-shot of espresso in a large hot coffee please…”

“Coming right up, kiddo,” the man said with a smirk. Sam gave a polite smile back and glanced at his nametag which read Gabriel. He leaned against the wall as he waited for his much-needed dose of caffeine.

“Man you look exhausted! Finals week?” The barista chimed from over the monstrous sounds of the grinder. Sam nodded his head. Gabriel pressed the brew button on the coffee machine as the espresso brewed into an oversized paper cup, “You should try something a little sweeter! Sugar is brain-food y’know.”

“Uh...yeah um...thanks but I think I’ll stick with my usual order…” Sam was getting so sleepy that the thought of laying his head down on the counter suddenly became extremely appealing. Suddenly a wave of rich energizing steam hit his nostrils and he opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing across from him waving his coffee under his nose, “Wakey wakey gigantor, your liquid siesta is ready.” He laughed at the baristas ridiculous description and rummaged through his pockets for the cash.  
“Hey don’t worry about it, it’s finals week. You have to visit me again though! I’ll make you my special triple chocolate mocha latte with whipped cream and sprinkles!” Gabriel slid the cup across the counter, “Good luck on your exams, kiddo.” The exhausted student was too drained to complain and gladly took the coffee, “Thank you very much. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yessir! Come prepared for the best damn latte you’ve ever had!” he popped a doughnut hole into his mouth, picked the broom back up, and went back to work as Sam slipped out the door. A smile spread across his lips as he sipped his perfectly brewed coffee and a warmth filled his chest that wasn’t entirely due to the beverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmkay so there it is. Lemme know whatcha think.
> 
> I've kinda been slacking so I'll get my butt to work on the next chapter where maybe there will be something actually interesting XD But uh, finals week is also approaching for me as well so no promises the chapters will be out on time D: I'm going to try and release them weekly. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if you're serious about helping me out as an editor or proof-reader shoot me an ask ( sweetsandcaffeine.tumblr.com )


	2. French Toast Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back for more of that liquid siesta after his first final of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah. Okay I threw this together today cause I felt like it. Hopefully it's okay XD;; I'm super looking forward to writing the next chapter c: It's gonna be cute if it turns out the way I'm imagining it.

Gabriel took a deep breath of Tuesday morning air as he tied a clean apron around his waist and stretched in the back of the cafe. The early morning light crept in through the windows and illuminated the freshly baked doughnuts, breads, and deliciously sweet desserts the archangel spent the night working on. Since he didn’t sleep he had an awful lot of time to waste while the rest of his part of the world was off in dreamland. The cafe was open 24/6 (he still couldn’t bring himself to work on Sundays, since he kinda made the rule and all) so customers would come and go, occasionally lounging in the overly comfortable chairs with the newspaper or a book. Gabriel would occasionally step outside with some samples and work his inhuman charisma on the passerbys to lure them into the cafe and make a sale.

 

The time passed slowly once the rush of customers slowed. Taking a huge bite of double-chocolate chip muffin Gabriel decided to check-in on Sam. Today was his final in his World Religions: Western Traditions course. He had told his friends that he took it to fill credits and keep his financial aid but the truth was that it was an easy A for him with all the research his father made him do as a hunter. Gabriel snuck around the desks, invisible, until he got to Sam’s and had to resist laughing. Wrong. Sam Winchester, the one fated to be Lucifer’s vessel had incorrectly answered a question about the fall of the Devil. He snapped his fingers and changed the answer on his test with a small smile. The ex-hunter was so exhausted he hadn’t even noticed the change.

 

The bell rung out through the campus signifying that it was noon.

Time for the lunch rush.

 

The hour bell rang two more times before Sam shuffled into Cafe de Loptr. Gabriel was wiping some child’s nose-print off the dessert case when door jingled to signify the arrival of a customer.

“Sammich! Looks like you either spent the last three hours in an epic battle for humanity or you had a final today,” Gabriel leaned against the case and tossed the rag over his shoulder. Sam let out a weak chuckle and a defeated smile revealed itself on his face as he muttered, “More like an epic battle for my GPA.”

“Well lookit that. Hard-working, pretty, _and_ has a decent sense of humor!” Gabriel chimed as he skipped behind the counter, “So what’s it gonna be?”

 

Taken aback by the compliment Sam awkwardly stuttered, “I...Uh, just a double-shot of espresso in a large black coffee, please.”

 

“Aw, come on. That boring order again?” The angel whined as he began grinding the beans. Sam smiled; Gabriel’s child-like flirtatious attitude was growing on him, “Yeah it’s honestly the only thing that gets me through studying my Statistics notes. It’s my lifeline at this point.” The smile that adorned Gabriel’s face as he watched the slow steaming drip of the espresso could have easily been compared to the glow of a candle in a dark room. It was small but the warmth that it gave off made Sam’s cheeks flush and he quickly looked away to get out his wallet. The angel-gone-barista slid the cup across the counter with a smile, “Can’t let that lifeline run out. It’s on me again on the condition that you try this french toast muffin I made about 20 minutes ago, alright?”

 

Sam shook his head and chuckled, “You know, you’re going to go bankrupt if you keep giving out free things.” Gabriel jotted something down on a piece of receipt paper and stuck it in the bag with the muffin. The bell jingled as a couple walked in and got in line behind the Winchester. Gabriel winked and casually stated, “I can afford to keep my favorite starving college Sasquatch alive and caffeinated, no worries. I’ll see you tomorrow!” He fixed his attention on the couple, “Welcome! What can I get for you, today?”

 

As soon as Sam got back to his dorm he opened the muffin bag and took out the paper.

_“For a good time call: 867-5309”_

Realizing the reference he burst out laughing, “really?! ‘Jenny’?” his laughter got caught in his throat as he read on.

_“No, really though._

_Call me, let’s hang out this Sunday._

_ (650) 867-5309” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooonce again, feel free to point out anything that could be worked on and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah >.> There it is. Sorry if I bored anyone to death.


End file.
